


To Hide in Plain Sight

by SarcasticSmiler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Asexual!Fili, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, No Incest, possibly also Aromantic!Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1282 and the battles of the English King mean nothing to Filip Durin. He is more concerned about the words of his uncle - "it is time for you to marry."<br/>But Fili doesn't want to marry. The very idea of consummating the marriage is repulsive to him.<br/>With the help of his brother, he tries to find a suitable solution before the wedding date is set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hide in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is influenced by one of my own musings on tumblr - http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/post/128920637147/sarcasticsmiler-do-you-think-its-possible-that  
> I need some constructive criticism on this as I'm not really sure about it, the only parts I am sure about are the attitudes towards the Welsh and Wales, and that's only because I'm a historian who looks into English prejudice against the Welsh. But those parts aren't exactly many nor the main focus. I've looked into asexuality, but as I don't identify with it myself, there's only so much I can do. From what I've looked into Fili is on the more extreme end of it.  
> This won't be a very long story, maybe one or two chapters more, but I wanted to get peoples opinions before I carry on.

The year is 1282, the King, Edward Longshanks, is off in the mountains of North Wales making attempts to subdue the rebellious Welsh. Attempts which are beginning to succeed according to the reports coming from that wild land.

But such reports were of little interest to Filip Durin, heir to the family estates. No, what concerned him right now was his uncle sat before him saying that it was time he married and carried on the family line.

“I know you have not dallied with the maids quite as much as your brother,” his uncle continued, “But the time has come for you to fulfil your duty as heir to the Durin line.”

Fili could only nod. His contact with maids even less than his uncle suspected, his only dalliance had been with an army camp whore while away, serving the King in his battles against the Scottish hoards. The act had repulsed him to such an extent that he’d sworn off sex. He’d hoped that his uncle would allow him to remain unmarried, as he himself was. Leave the heir making to his younger brother who’d already proven his virility, leaving a string of bastards wailing at their mother’s teat in the villages surrounding Erebor.

“I’ve secured a good match for you, an advantageous match.”

“Yes uncle,” Filip was in a daze, this morning he was an unattached Lord to be, readying to go on a hunting trip with his brother in celebration of the wounds on his side and flank, wounds he’d received during King Edward’s first push into Wales’ mountainous north, having finally healed. Now he was merely a pawn on his uncle’s chessboard, pushed into a marriage he had no desire for and which the very idea of consummating made his gorge rise.

“W-who…” Filip stuttered, giving a cough to clear his dry throat he tried again, “Who am I to marry?”

“The Lady Tauriel Greenleaf.”

“Tauriel?” Fíli frowned, he remembered, vaguely, his brother singing a girl of that name’s praises, something about red hair, sylph like body and eyes like gems, or some such nonsense. He tended to stop fully listening when his brother began to wax poetic.

“At sixteen she’s a little older than is entirely desirable, yet a match would engender an alliance between our families and her dowry includes lands in the Welsh March. A profitable land once one suitably subdues the inhabitants and cultivates it properly.”

“Yes uncle,” Filip answered mechanically.

“You may go,” his uncle finally dismissed him, “I know you were eager for your hunting trip, I will not keep you from it any longer.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

With a slightly stiff bow of his head to his uncle, Fíli left the room. Making his way to the stables, and his impatiently waiting brother, he tried to find a way to release him from such an undesirable situation. But with his mind still in a disbelieving haze a solution was not forth coming.

Pausing for a moment on the stone threshold, he turned his eyes to the heavens.

_Please, God,_ he prayed, _Show me a way, help me find a better path. Please Lord, I beg of you._


End file.
